


Chapter 1 - Gregor "The Mountain" Clegane & Cersei Lannister

by shadowarriorz



Series: A Game of Thrones - Pleasure [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, King's Landing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Target Practice, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowarriorz/pseuds/shadowarriorz
Summary: In the first chapter of my series, Cersei Lannister and Gregor Clegane spends some good quality time together. Cersei wants to taste that big guy as Gregor always wanted to taste the Queen. Their dreams came true.





	

Gregor was training. He was wielding his great sword and slashing the training dummy. He was not fast, but he was stronger than any knight in King's Landing. He slashed the dummy again as he took a deep breath. He looked up, at the sky. King's Landing was always sunny, and at night, it was quiet like a shy princess. Gregor walked towards a big rock and sit on it. His right hand was grabbing his big 'motherfucking' ass sword's handle, his left hand was on his lap. He was resting. Taking a breath. Gregor grinned slightly as he saw the Golden Queen walking towards him with a silver goblet filled with cold wine. Cersei smiled, handing the goblet over without saying anything. Gregor grabbed the goblet and drained it like a thirsty dog before throwing it away. 

"I see you are training hard. I'm sure you will smash that red viper's skull like a monster."

"Yes, my queen. I will kill that man, no matter what happens."

"Now, get up and show me how do you deal with the enemy."

"You can count on me, your grace. I will show you."

Gregor said stooding up and walking towards the training dummies. Cersei stood up too, walking towards them and standing next to them. The Golden Queen placed her right hand on top of dummy's head. Gregor raised his great sword and slashed the dummy again, this time harder. He was being careful, not to slash the queens small fingers. Her emerald ring was shining like a fortune. She watched The Mountain train like a good soldier. Her gaze was on his muscles. He was big, indeed. He wasn't handsome like her beloved 'JAIME FUCKING LANNISTER' but he was definitely hot with those muscles. Gregor noticed that the Queen was watching him. He grinned as he kept hitting that dummy while he stared into her emerald eyes. Gregor always liked her. She was a bitch but she was a smart one. Gregor always liked that type. Gods she was beautiful, probably the beautiest woman in all Seven Kingdoms. Cersei's right hand was still on the dummy's head, her left hand on her hips. Then she started to play with her dress. Queen was getting bored and that was enough, staring at each other. She was the Golden Queen and he was just a dog.

"Keep training, Clegane. You will crush the enemy."

Cersei said as she left the yard. Gregor was watching her curves move as she walks into the Red Keep. Gregor wiped the sweat off from his forehead and continued to train.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Few hours later.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cersei was sitting on her comfortable chair in her room as she sipped her red wine from her golden goblet. Queen was reading a book and relaxing as she heard a knocking. She knew who was waiting before that door because the guards won't let him if that wasn't important enough. Cersei stood up, walking towards her wooden door and opening it gently. As she thought, Gregor Clegane was standing before her. His top wasn't naked as he was in the morning. He was wearing his black shirt with a House Clegane sigil on it. And of course his black pants, his leg muscles were noticable through his pants. He stepped into her room with a bow as The Queen let him in. His black boots were making too much noise because he was a big man. 

"Sit down, drink some wine. You trained hard, i admire that."

Bitch queen smirked as she grabbed a steel pitcher, filling a silver goblet for him and filling her golden one for herself. Clegane dog grabbed the silver goblet, sipping it slowly while staring at her face. The Queen sit down again, looking at him with a bitchy grin. 

"Gregor.. You are nothing but a dog, you know that right? You are my loyal servant and you will do everything, if i tell you so."

The Mountain nodded but his grin on his face was disappearing.

Cersei let out a soft laugh as his face turned into a serious face.

"Oh, you don't like me right? No one likes me, but i don't give a single fuck. You know why? Because im the motherfucking Queen."

Clegane said nothing, finishing his wine and placing the goblet on to her wooden desk.

"Now, show me how hard you trained. Show me your muscles."

Gregor was shocked but he did what she said, removing his clothes quickly as he can. After a few, he was all naked. His black clothes was on the floor. Cersei bit her lower lip as she looked at his huge cock. He was really fucking big. The Bitch Queen stood up, pouring her wine on his whole body, first his hairy and muscular torso, then his manhood. His cock twitched as he felt the cold wine touching his skin, and noticing the queen's bitchy smirks.

"Now, why were you watching me while you are training, dog?"

"Because you were watching me like a hungry lioness, your grace."

As he said that, Cersei slapped him rough, with a serious face of her.

"Watch your tongue, dog. I'm the queen, i wasn't staring at you, you are just a servant, that's all."

She was lying to herself indeed, she was still hot down there. The Mountain got her excited as Jaime wasn't in King's Landing for weeks. She was fucking Lancel while Jaime is away but Lancel was just a young boy with a small cock. Cersei removed her black heels and threw them away as she sit down again. Cersei raised her feet and grabbed his semi-erect giant cock with her small but spectacular feet. Gregor was biting his lip, almost ripping his lips off. The pleasure that he was taking by just feeling her warm feet on his monster cock made him really good as his cock twitched again to its full size.

"Big boy.."

Cersei said licking her lips while her gaze on his 'not handsome' face. She started to stroke his giant cock with her feet. The Golden Queen was giving him a great footjob while the cold wine was all over his hairy body.

Gregor grabbed her feet, lifting one up while the other was still jerking him off. Dog started to kiss her seductive foot, then licking her toes. That was a honour, worshiping Queen's feet.  
Cersei was enjoying that too, she kept stroking his cock with her right foot while he was worshiping the other. She grabbed her golden goblet again, sipping it while Gregor was traiting her like a "GODDESS".

"You little foot slave."

Cersei teased as she finished her goblet and moved her right foot down, this time massaging his massive balls with it. Gregor was worshipped her left foot good, dog's saliva was all over her left foot, and it was looking shiny.

Cersei wrapped her feet around his waist and pulled him closer. Lioness grabbed his ass cheeks as she immediately took his massive cock into her mouth. Queen was flexible indeed. She was sucking his cock like a hungry lioness. Though she couldn't managed to take it all as his cock was giant, almost her whole chest and neck. Then cersei pulled her feet back, wrapping them around his massive cock while sucking it. Blonde bitch was giving him a blowjob and a footjob at the sametime.

"What a hungry bitch."

Gregor thought. She was desperate indeed as she was eating her servant's massive and dirty cock. Gregor let out a loud moan as Cersei gazed into his eyes with a serious look, meaning 'SHUT THE FUCK UP'.  
Cersei kept the eye contact while eating his tasty cock, leaving her queen saliva all over it. Cersei was stroking his giant cock with her feet as she started to deepthroat it. Queen was almost chocking on his massive sword.

"Your Grace... Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Gregor was trying to hide his wild side because of her. He was trying to be like any servant while getting a blowjob. He was hiding the real "GREGOR FUCKING CLEGANE".

"You fucking retard, take me already and stop acting like a soft squire."

As Gregor heard her 'mean' words, he roared and grabbed her golden hair, pushing his cock deep into her mouth and chocking her as the queen tries to breath. He grabbed her right foot with his empty hand, smelling it as he fucks golden bitch's mouth.  
Gregor let her go after few minutes. Cersei was exhausted. He was expecting a bad thing but Cersei smirked, biting her little finger.

"Just like that you monster. Now take me, give this bad queen what she deserves. Show me how are you going to fuck Red Viper's corpse after you murder him."

She said laughing like a bitch as Gregor slapped her and pinned her down to the floor. He ripped the queen's black/gold silk dress' down part as he slid her black panties to side. She wasn't completely naked, just her ass, her legs and of course her feet.  
Gregor shoves his massive cock into Cersei's wet pussy without hesitating. She was wet as an ocean, and warm as the wildfire. They both moaned loudly at the same time as Gregor started to thrust his giant cock into her. He was fucking the queen, that was like a dream. He got faster and faster as he slapped her fat ass. She started to play with her hairy pussy while his left hand was on top of her head. She couldn't managed to move her body.

Then Gregor ran his right fingers around her soft legs, like a silk. She was truly a QUEEN. Cersei's moans was all over the room, she hoped her guard won't hear that. Gregor was going hard, and Cersei started to massage his balls with her feet again as Gregor switched holes. Gregor let her wet pussy rest and he shoved his big cock into her dry asshole without warning. Cersei screamed, but he was pressing her head against the floor so nobody could hear her. Gregor was raping the shit out of her. Though she was enjoying it. In the end, she wanted this. Gregor was drilling her dry asshole while she was rubbing her pussy. He spanked her ass cheeks again, making them red. Monster was pretty fast, and rough.

In few minutes, Gregor lifted her head as he started to release his warm juice into her dry asshole.

"Fuck.."

Gregor said, pulling her head close to him, trying to kiss her lips.

"Fuck off."

Cersei slapped him hard, but he still can see that joy from her face.

"I see. If that is all, i will leave. I should rest my Queen."

"Yes, that's all. And if you love having a head, keep this as a secret."

Gregor grabbed his clothes from the ground, wearing them quickly and leaving the room. Cersei smirked as he left, then she stepped into her room's backside, picking up few clean clothes and filling the bathtub.


End file.
